


WHAT IS GOING ON?

by Hytia04



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Not a fanfic, Other, Sorry guys, The author had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hytia04/pseuds/Hytia04





	WHAT IS GOING ON?

Hello everybody!   
I don't know if anybody will read it, but I just have to get it out of my chest. I'm sure at least some of you are aware of the situation on Sebastian's instagram (I mean on his post about the upcoming film I, Tonya) . It just got out of hand. Everybody calling names and it's just unbearable. I feel sorry for Seb. And I'm seriously worried about him, since people are saying terrible things to him in comments. I want to make sure he knows that we still love him, no matter what. Any ideas?   
Comments are loved.   
(Maybe I'm just overreacting it)


End file.
